


under pressure.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: This was one I made funny, the prompt being "I'm very, very bad under pressure."





	under pressure.

“I’m very, very bad under pressure!” Babe shouted.

Bill rolled his eyes. “Babe, listen,” he said, putting his hand on his shoulder, “It’s not gonna be that bad.”

“It will be that bad!”

“45 minutes is enough time.”

“It is not, Bill! I’m telling you, once they start telling me how much time is left, I start freaking out. I can’t do it!”

Bill ran his hands over his face. “Jesus Christ, kid, what am I gonna do with you?” he muttered.

“Edward, please come inside.” The voice of the teacher interrupted the thoughts they were having, and eyed Bill. “Go back to class, Bill. You can continue this talk during lunch.”

Babe sighed and looked at Bill. “If I die,” he said, “Play ‘The Sound of Silence’ at my funeral.”

“You’re very bad under pressure,” Bill replied, “and incredibly dramatic, too, ya knucklehead.”

They both shared a laugh before Bill walked back to class. 

Babe tried to hype himself up before going back into the classroom.

On the board at the front read in big red letters: “UNIT TEST TODAY.”

“Math,” Babe grumbled in his seat. “I fuckin’ hate math.”


End file.
